24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Recurring characters
Andre Drazen Was gonna bring this up casually at Talk:Cobb, and I don't really mind one way or the other, but I thought I'd mention that I would class Andre Drazen as both a Terrorist Ringleader and a Main Villain, but maybe that's just me. He orchestrated pretty much all of Day 1's events, pulled together a cell in the US to do it, and I don't think he was subordinate to Victor just because he was his son. Victor mainly spent the time sitting round being grumpy while Andre did all the organising! I realise there is a little something of the video game mentality about 'penultimate boss' and 'final boss' and I agree Victor was more of Jack's nemesis on a personal level etc. but I think Andre should get a little more appreciation for all the hard work he put in! :P--Acer4666 09:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Not Talk:Cobb man, Talk:Vladimir Bierko!--Acer4666 09:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: How can you be sure of any of that? When Jack confronted Victor, he revealed that he knew Victor was still in contact with his son. Unless you have some info I do not, there's no way to tell at all which one did most of the planning before Day 1, Victor or Andre. Sure Andre did the grunt work organizing it all, but it all could have been the brainchild of Victor. Events seem to imply it. 11:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The fact Victor was communicating with people outside was a speculation of Jack's that was never confirmed by anyone. What was confirmed, was that Andre organised pretty much everything, was conducting communications with Ira Gaines, Jovan Myovic, Nina Myers, etc etc. Also a little assumption of mine that it's hard to plan a massive revenge assassination plan from inside a prison haha! :::But still, like I say I don't mind too much about this terrorist leader category, but it does seem that Andre is currently thought of as one, by at least whoever added the BGIN to Vladimir Bierko's page.-- 11:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry forgot to sign in. You're right that we can't tell who did most of the planning - but I think that means they could both feasibly be classed as 'ringleaders', given their actions on the day--Acer4666 12:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sounds reasonable enough. 06:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Novels Can I make a novels list, where I list how many novels each character has appeared in? It might be interesting to see who is in the most novels or who is in quite a few of them. It would probably have to be noted that novel appearances are not included in the overall tally. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) : Wow if you can make such a thing accurate, why not? Something like "Extended universe recurring characters" or whatevs? 21:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) By that, do you mean just a separate heading as that? Maybe at the bottom so it won't be confused with the main section? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) : I meant originally a different page. I guess another section could work, but what are your thoughts on a separate article? 23:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, a seperate article could work! And do you mean to have each novel as a different heading, and include which characters appear in each HOUR under each heading? That would be a mammoth task but would be awesome in terms of a better step towards novel-article-completeness! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : I never even thought about that. If you're comfortable with listing each character and then posting their hours, that would be pretty intense. I don't think it's necessary, but if you're down for it, be bold haha. 13:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean listing each hour, just listing how many hours they were in overall, like how each season is here. Could do the same with The Game missions. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: I think the best approach would be to only include recurring characters (but not recurring within each novel, etc). So it would work the same as this page, but independently of it. However, much like with the character appearances sections, each EU item would only count as one appearance. A breakdown of hour appearances would seem unnecessary, especially for things like comic books, but it may be possible to include it unobtrusively. --Proudhug 18:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) All I meant was to include it on one seperate page that would resemble this page, except with each novel / game / comic instead of "Day 1", "Day 2" etc. The appearances in each novel hour would not be present anywhere else except on that page. Proudhug, what do you mean by "recurring characters (but not recurring within each novel)"? Do you mean only characters that are recurring from the TV series? If I'm cataloguing appearances, I might as well do everyone who has a significant role in that novel. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: I mean that a character who appears in more than one novel gets included, but not one that only appears repeatedly in the same novel. Otherwise they're not "recurring" because novels only count as one item, unlike TV episodes. Information like that can be included on the page for the novel itself. Or on a page like "Expanded universe main characters" or something. --Proudhug 18:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) What would be the need to create another new page besides the one we are proposing here that would include similar information. I know novels only count as one item, but it might be useful to list all the hourly appearances for each novel at least on one page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: Then, like I said, it might be more suitable for the novel's page itself. Novel chapters aren't very long or eventful compared to an episode hour, usually, so I doubt it would really be worth including on a whole separate page. --Proudhug 19:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Overhaul As per the discussion on Talk:Main characters, I have overhauled the page. I'm pretty sure there are some intra-season-recurring and multi-season recurring characters missing from the list, so feel free to rummage through and verify. But from now on, we're going to skip anything about actors and credits here. Also I've put instructions not to calculate anything from Season 7 until it's done airing.. if someone disagrees with that, please bring it up here before doing it. 01:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : What's the rationale for not including Season 7? I see no problem with keeping the page current and up-to-date. There's no other area of Wiki 24 where we do anything like this. --Proudhug 01:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :: To be frank, there is no real rationale. I was hoping people would just agree; it's arbitrary and you're welcome to remove the notes if you want. I put it there because of my opinion that I can't stand statements in background/notes where editors mention the exact number of a character's appearances into a current, unfinished season. This page would essentially have a whole section of that. It's not much different than other content, like you say, just a personal dislike since it involves numbers which almost certainly must change every week (instead of writing which is just added to if need be). 17:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :: I just started the Season 7-only section. Personally I am going to refrain from updating the Multi-season area until season 7 ends, but of course if someone wants the headache of doing it every week, they're welcome to. Also, the list needs a few more people like Brett, Doug, Eileen, and Jackie/Marcy to be catalogued yet, but otherwise it's looking pretty complete. 23:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : I think it's only a headache when it's scattered over multiple pages BG sections. But one section of one page is pretty easy to maintain. --Proudhug 00:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :: You're right. It's when they're scattered like that when it gets me frustrated the most. I've updated this page for S7 where I could see it was necessary. Also, do you think it's a good idea to link this in the See Also sections of some major characters? Currently it's highly unlikely that new users would ever navigate to this page since it has so few non-discussion page links. 16:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Rick? Rick appeared in 20 episodes so he'd be high-ranking on the bad guy lists, but because of his turn to good it's admittedly kind of debatable, but he is still (and rightfully so) in the D1Ant category. Do you guys agree he shouldn't be on this list?--SuperbowserX (talk) 20:47, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :He was an antagonist early in Season 1, when he was kidnapping Kim and beating her up, but not for very long, which is why he isn't on the "long running antagonists" section. Note that we only count number of episodes as antagonist (like in the case of Tony and Charles Logan)--Acer4666 (talk) 20:49, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Aaron Piere/Martha Logan Day 6 Shouldn't be Aaron Pierce and Martha Logan included for Day 6? They are recurring characters. Maybe not in that season, but they are listed under the total section. :) --Station7 (talk) 23:56, June 17, 2018 (UTC) :To be a recurring character in a season, they need to appear in two or more episodes of that season. There are other characters who are recurring in the series but not included in the individual seasons (e.g. John (Secret Service), Eileen, Keith Palmer, Kate Warner...)--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:31, June 18, 2018 (UTC)